


[Podfic] A Piece of the Continent

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Anthropology, First Contact, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Where Genly Ai went, after Winter.





	[Podfic] A Piece of the Continent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Piece of the Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141970) by [Epigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epigone/pseuds/Epigone). 



This is a lovely bit of alien anthropology in Le Guin's style, and is also about Genly's reaction to what happened on Winter. You can appreciate all the anthropology without having read the book, but it will spoil you for the end of the book, and you'll miss a lot of the emotional impact of the story. (Hint: the book is awesome! Go read it!) Thanks to Andeincascade for beta-listening even though she didn't know the fandom. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/qbs1zulzwoi9q9imlh5a23tmb2f07pi8). Length: 1 h 32 m 56 s.


End file.
